The Warriors: Return
by JimmyEdz
Summary: The Warriors return home to discover that their troubles are far from over, follow Swan as he makes the most difficult decision in his life, Mercy or the Warriors


**The Warriors: Return**

The sun beamed down on Coney Island's new morning, the sea brushed against the beach, touching tips of the Warriors feet, each one covered in bruises and blood from the night before. Cochise, Vermin and Rembrandt at the front, Cowboy and Snow inbetween and finally Swan and Mercy arm in arm at the end.  
"Hey i got a question?" Vermin asked, the smile on his face stood out on his battered face. The Warriors turned to their new Warlord Swan.  
"What do you mean?" Swan replied curiously.  
"Last night we lost three of our best at the Bronx last night." Vermin exclaimed.  
"So?"  
"What do we do now, no Scout, no Ajax and no Cleon." Cochise said.  
"We do what we always do, Vermin you have been in this gang since day one you must know these streets well by know." Swan replied.  
"Yeah but um i don't know." Vermin said shyly. He turned away from Swan and carried on walking with Snow and Cowboy, Cochise stayed with Rembrandt.  
"But Warlord, How are we gonna pick ourselves up after last night?" Rembrandt asked.  
"Ha Rembrandt we are Warriors son we never give up." Cochise interrupted, he was tired and wanted to return home.  
"True, Rembrandt, Cochise go home get some sleep we will take about it later all right?" Swan continued.

And so they did, now it was only Swan and Mercy walking alone on the beach, the others had made their way onto the pier and headed to the hangout, however Mercy and Swan wanted a bit more time together.  
"Wanna head back?" Mercy asked.  
"No why u bored?" Swan asked.  
"No im just tired that is all?"  
So the two made their way back towards the pier but instead of heading back to the hangout Swan invited Mercy back to hgis apartment and she accompanied him.

Snow, Cowboy and Vermin were the first to arrive at the Hangout, they pushed their way through the front door and were greeted by their fellow Warriors, they were all there West LYnx Rhino everyone. And at the head of them all there sat Priest, before Cleon had headed out to the Bronx the night before he had left Priest in command of the Warriors.  
"Thought you lot would be dead by now if it wasnt for the radio." Priest said.  
Snow sat down opposite from Priest, these two were not the best of friends in fact it was Snow who detested leaving Priestr in command, next to him sat Race who welcomed SNow with a hug.  
"Long time no see man!" Race exclaimed.  
"Where is Cleon?" Priest ask  
"Got wasted so did Ajax and Fox" Snow replied.  
"So where is Swan then?"  
"I think he might head home, it was a tough night."

Swan opened the door, Mercy leant on his shoulder, they were both tired and wanted to sleep. Suddenly Swan heard a noise from the stairs, looked but nothing was there, he then proceeded to open the door.  
Suddenly footsteps were heard then Swan was pushed to the floor by 3 men, one of them held a knife.  
"Thought you would get away with it eh?" The man said, he was dressed up like the Rogues were except he was much older.  
"Time to die Warrior."  
"SWAN!" Mercy cried as two men grabbed her then pushed her down the stairs.

"SWAN!" Mercy cries as she is taken down the stairs.

Another kick to Swan's face sends him to the floor again, blood drips down his face now over his eyes. He wipes the blood away and slowly opens his eyes to see three of the attackers surrounding him. The one in the middle toyed with his knife eagerly.

"Hold him boys." He said, and they did both of them grabbed each of his arms and lifted him up and presses him against the wall, the apparent leader of them walked up to him and presses his knife against Swans throat.

"W-who are you?" Swan asked, blood spilled out of his mouth.

"This morning you got my brother and eight of my best soldiers killed you lame f*ck." The man replied. "Name's Sting, im Warlord of the Rogues."

Swan stared at him, the Rogue to his left had a knife which he could feel at the tips of fingers, if he could move his hand an inch lower he could get the damn thing.

"Your boy got three of mine dead." Swan replied.

"Yeah well maybe we will take your girl with us as well, see if she has more action than you."

Sting then walked down the hall towards the stairs, he handed a knife to another Rogue, now there were three Rogues against Swan still except it wasn't their Warlord fighting.

"Kill him boys!" Sting cried back.

The three Rogues started laughing at Swan, they had him and they knew it. Swan pretended to lose his balance and fell to the floor a bit however the two Rogues caught him and lifted him back up. Perfect Swan thought with the knife now in his hand.

"Listen boys," Swan started. "If you let me go I swear I wont hurt you."

The Rogues laughed more now, the third made his way towards Swan. Swan pretended to fall backwards to make it look like he fainted, he waited till the Rogue got nearer.

"Got you!" He exclaimed, and then sent his right foot into the stomach of the attacker, head butted the Rogue on his left which sent him to the floor then stabbed the Rogue on his right with the knife.

The third Rogue got up, his hand clutched to his stomach where Swan kicked him then ran at Swan who reactively threw his knife at the thirds arm, the attacker knife fell to the floor as Swan's pierced his arm. Swan then kicked his face with his right foot with tremendous force.

The Rogue who Swan had taken the knife off started to get up, Swan turned around and faced him, Swan was now unarmed but so was the Rogue.

The Rogue ran at Swan, but Swan stood his ground then sent the Rogue flying over his shoulder down the steps to his floor, the Rogue slowly got up but Swan stamped on his head. He was down.

Swan ran down the stairs, he jumped several flights of stairs, he was cursing why he was living at the top of the flat.

He finally got to the ground floor, he ran outside and as soon as he meted the pavement a car went passed with Sting driving and Mercy in the back.

"Mercy!" Swan cried as he ran after the car, but it was to no avail.

He got back up, his emotion was mixed with tears and anger. Im going to kill him he thought, im going to kill him, im going to kill him.

At a bar in the bowery a bartender is serving a young scruff, but when he asked for ID it says the lad was 21 years old.

"Any thing else kid?" He asked.

The youngster raised his head, he had bruises on his face, a smug smile stared back at him.

"As long as it is on the house I'll have another beer mate."

The bartender smiled then went to serve another gentleman. The kid tended his hand, his knuckles had bruises on them, by his side there was a baseball bat and hand cuffs.

Swan kicked open the doors to the Hangout, everyone turned to him in surprise.

"Snow get the Warcall ready!" Swan commanded.

"Woh Warlord calm down you look terrible." Snow replied, he offered Swan a beer which he took, drained it then threw it against the wall.

"I have just had five assholes beat me up, they kidnapped Mercy I am going after them." Swan retorted, he was not in the mood for this he needed everyone on their feet.

Priest stood up, wiped his forehead and said "How did you get away Warlord?"

"I fought my way out there are three Rogues outside my apartment."

The Warriors were suddenly deadly quiet. Cowboy looked concerned more so than everyone else.

"How did they know where you live?" He asked.

"I don't know…"

"Hang on Rogues?" Cochise interrupted. "I thought the Riffs tore up them lame suckers on the beach?"

"Yeah well Luther's brother is in town." Swan replied. "His name is Sting and he has some pretty heavy soldiers with him."

"Wait Sting as in the Warlord of the Rogues?" Race asked.

"Yes who do you think we are talking about here Race?" Swan was getting angry. The Warriors were not acting what he wanted them to. "Everyone on your feet Warcall NOW!"

And so everyone got onto their feet, all 120 soldiers. Swan got out his five best Cowboy, Snow, Cochise, Rembrandt and Vermin. Swan wasn't taken this lying down he hadn't slept unlike everyone else.

"Swan how about you take some rest yeah?" Cowboy asked.

"Yeah man I mean you look terrible." Vermin added. "More so than when Vermin got jacked by those Lizzies."  
The Warriors laughed. Swan didn't, he nodded towards Cowboy.

"You're right il have a rest, Snow you're in charge call anyone who will have information about Sting."

Swan walked back to his apartment, the Rogues weren't there any more except for the one Swan had pushed down the stairs, he checked his pulse, and he was still alive. Swan picked up the Rogue and dragged him back to the Hangout.

"Swan what is this?" Snow asked.

"This is the git who attacked me." Swan replied. "They know where I live I say its best I stay here to get some sleep, don't want any daggers in the night do we."

So Swan rested on a couch, he fell into place, his eyes were wide open, he tried to get some sleep and in the end he finally drifted off, he had nightmares of Rogues with knives slashing at him, all the time hearing Mercy's voice shouting "SWAN!"

"Swan?" Snows voice cried.

Swan opened his eyes immediately, Snow was above him trying to get him awake.

"You were asleep all day, bloody scared half of us with your bloody moaning." Snow commented.

Swan took a deep breath, it was night time he had been asleep all day.

"Any news?" Swan asked.

"No man except we just got word from the DJ apparently one guy broke out of a cop car the other day…" Snow started.

"Guys I just got news from the Saracens!" Cowboy cried, he ran into the room Swan was staying and stopped to catch his breath.

"What?" Swan asked again, he hated being kept in the dark.

"It is about Sting," Cowboy said, he stood up straight. "Apparently Sting used to be a Saracen, he was Warchief as well, well apparently him and Edge were both considered Warchief for the Saracens, juyst before the former Warlord died he granted Edge the Warlord title instead of Sting."  
"And this has to do with me why?" Swan asked again.

"The Saracens and the Rogues have been against each practically for ever, the only reason it has died down is because of Jones Street and we sorted that problem ages ago and now Sting wants payback."

Swan cupped his head in his hands. That was why they framed us, he thought, that is why they shot Cyrus to blame us then get us killed so the Saracens won't have any allies.

"We have to get Mercy back." He said slowly, this was all too much, if Sting wanted a war he will have one.

"Did Edge say where the Rogue Hangout is?" Swan asked.

"Yeah Hells Kitchen but he said don't go in wearing your colours otherwise you'll be made and dead within the first hour."

Swan stood up, he looked at Cowboy and Snow thoughtfully, he couldn't march an army into there he didn't know how many Rogues there were, and looking from this morning they are smart pricks with some allies, maybe even spies here in Coney.

"All right first of all we have to find out how many soldiers they have second how the hell they knew where I lived." Swan exclaimed. "Have you interrogated the Rogue yet?"

"Yeah but he isn't speaking." Snow replied.

"Right let me see him."

Swan made his way towards the Rogue, he was below, where the Warriors kept their supplies he walked up to him, he was chained to a pole in the middle of the room. Swan kneeled down next to him.

"I want to ask you a few questions." Swan said

"Hey man im not telling you anything you hear me!" The Rogue cried, as Swan Snow and Cowboy rounded on him.

"How did you know where I lived?" Swan asked him.

"Fuck you!" The Rogue spat at him.

Swan wiped away the spit, then punched the Rogue in the face then grabbed his hand and bent the thumb and pressed down hard.

"AHHHHHHH!" The Rogue screamed, Snow held his other hand so he couldn't try to break away.

"Tell me know." Swan said calmly to him, Snow was surprised by Swan, he didn't really act this way ever, and Snow supposed that Mercy's kidnapping must really have been hard on him.

"Ok man ok just please stop man ok ok." The Rogue exclaimed, nursing the the broken thumb.

"Well?" Cowboy asked.

"I can't say anything here man all right nothing here." The Rogue exclaimed, Swan frowned at him, "Why?"

"They'll know I am a grass, take me somewhere safe man yeah."

"This is safe." Snow said.

I'll tell you everything just get me out of here."

Swan walked out of the room, Snow and Cowboy followed him.

"What are we gonna do Swan?" Cowboy asked.

"I don't know I just don't know." Swan replied.

"We could get him out of here into a safe spot." Snow said quietly. "He is obviously scared that someone here will grass on him."

"They will know anyway." Cowboy replied.

"How?" Swan asked curiously.

"Me and Vermin went to your apartment the other day," Cowboy replied. "There was no one there, you say that there were three Rogues who attacked you, you killed one knocked the other two out, we have one but the other two are gone."

"They were there recently then." Swan replied. "How?"

"Well they got past our Warriors for one thing." Cowboy said. "And it wasn't just any Warriors guarding that spot it was West Lynx and Rhino and I trust them."

Swan cursed to himself, he didn't know what to do, and the only thing that seemed clear was to get answers off of this guy.

"All right I know a place we can take him." Swan said.

"Where?" Snow asked.

"there is a garage behind Twiggy's place that has a tunnel that leads to the sewers we will take him there no one will go down there." Swan answered.

"All right man I'll go and sort things out you two stay here." Cowboy replied.

"Good thinking but take Cochise and Vermin with you we don't want anymore Warriors taken out ok!" Swan called after him.

10 minutes later Cowboy, Cochise and Vermin came down, they were all calm, Cochise and Vermin eyed the Rogue.

"Is this the mother who tried to take you out Warlord?" Cochise asked.

"Yeah." Swan replied.

"Stupid let me handle him I'll get some answers outta him don't you worry." Cochise retorted.

"No Cochise we already tried that it wont work." Swan intervened.

And so the Warriors unlocked the chain that held the Rogue to the pole and marched him to the door that led to the balcony which was the quickest way to Twiggy's.

Snow and Cowboy opened the doors, Vermin marched I front, Cochise and Swan behind the Rogue and then Snow and Cowboy on either side of the Rogue, there was no way he could run or anything. On the ground floor there were 10 Youngblood's and West, Lynx and Rhino ready in case any other soldiers tried to take them out before they got there, Swan nodded to them and so the Warriors walked out the door with the Rogue, as soon as the Rogue walked out of the doors he looked left and right then let out a sigh of relief. The he fell to the floor, with blood gushing everywhere.

"What the fuck!" Cochise cried.

Swan rushed to the fallen Rogue kneeled down beside his head, a massive hole had showed just above his right eye, a bullet hole.

"Sniper!" Swan cried. "Every body get inside now!"

And so they did, Swan dragged the Rogue inside, the Youngbloods went through the bottom door.

"How did they know what door we would take him through?" Swan cried.

"I don't know we had each door with 10 youngbloods on them." Snow replied.

"How did they know we had him?" Swan asked.

"We knew they knew we had him!" Cowboy cried back he was at the window, trying to spot the best place a sniper would be. "Hey there is someone walking towards us!"

"Who is he?" Swan asked.

"I don't know, he is wearing a hat which is hiding his face!"

"All right Warriors wait here, Cowboy you are in charge Snow came with me!" Swan commanded.

"Sure thing Warlord." Snow replied.

Swan and Snow made their way outside, the man walking towards them was now on the balcony, his hat still hid his face.

"What do you want?" Swan asked.

The man took off his hat to show a smile, bown hair, bruises on his face and in his hand he revealed a baseball bat.

"So where is the surprise return party eh?" Ajax asked.

Ajax stood there smiling broadly at them , Snow's jaw had dropped, Swan was stunned, he couldn't believe that the Warrior's best soldier had returned he kept thinking how much good this will do to his soldiers inspiration, yet something clawed at him from the back of his mind.

"How did you get away from the cops Ajax?" Swan asked.

"Simple man stupid pigs wouldn't shut up, one of them dropped their keys and it fell back to the back seat where I was sitting," Ajax explained. "SO when they stopped I bolted."

Just then the doors behind them opened. West poked his head out.

"Guys get back in here quickly." He exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Ajax asked but before anyone could answer Swan pushed him inside the Hangout. Ajax took one look at the Rogue on the floor and swallowed his gut.

"There is a sniper out there Ajax." Swan stated calmly.

"Jesus." Ajax replied, he didn't take his eyes off of the Rogues destroyed face.

"How come he didn't kill you?" Swan asked.

The Warriors looked at Swan and Ajax, Ajax turned to Swan, the anger and arrogance reminded Swan of the Ajax who took out the Furies, that was what he liked to see.

"You what Warlord?" Ajax asked. "So you get the leadership yet you still think im a crook do you?"

Swan stood his ground, he didn't want a fight amongst his Warriors to break, and West went behind Ajax.

"Hey man, relax." West said.

"Yeah I should, but im not the one jumping to conclusions." Ajax replied, he didn't take his eyes off of Swan.

"Ajax man calm down, have a beer." Owboy intervened, offering Ajax and Swan a beer which they both took, Ajax swigged his in one, Swan held onto his.

"What's the matter aren't thirsty?" Ajax asked, anger in his was blazing red now.

"Ajax I have a mission for you." Swan replied, he was calming down now, so did Ajax.

"Yeah what's that?" Ajax asked.

"Take Vermin and Cowboy and find the best spot for a sniper." Swan replied.

"Sure thing Warlord." Ajax said then he walked, out of the door, this wasn't the return party he had expected but Cowboy and Vermin followed after him.

Swan turned to his Warriors.

"All right I need a few scouts, any takers?" Swan asked, nobody put up their hands, save one, West.

"All tight man take a few soldiers and patrol round Coney, whatever you do don't attack an enemy even if they are attacking you, stand your ground if you have to but send a runner back here to help you out.

Ajax had made his way to a roof, Vermin and Cowboy were with him, they were surveying the roofs that encased Coney.

"Ah f*ck Swan he has me doing Scout duty when im a bleeding soldier!" Ajax swore out loud.

"Come on man he is only doing what he thinks is best for the gang." Cowboy replied.

"Yeah sides im Scout now apparently so im glad I got you on my back." Vermin said.

"Ah Vermin your just a wimp I can see why Swan made you Scout." Ajax replied.

The Warriors fell silent, Vermin laughed to himself, he didn't tell anyone but he was really glad he had Ajax back, he actually missed him.

"Hey um I never got a chance to thank after what happened at the park Ajax." Cowboy said quietly, he wiped his brow.

"Ah don't worry about it kid." Ajax said, "Say where is Fox?"

"Haven't you heard he got arrested?" Vermin replied.

"What!" Ajax replied. "Who said that?"

"Mercy."

"Who?"

"That broad from the Orphans place."

Ajax looked stunned, Cowboy laughed. He had never seen Ajax more surprised.

"She is here?" Ajax said.

Cowboy and Vermin fell silent.

"What?" Ajax asked.

"She um got…" Cowboy started.

"Kidnapped." Vermin finished.

Ajax looked surprised. "Who by?"

"Rogues."

"Damn, I heard it was them who framed us for Cleon's kidnapping."

"Hey what's that over there?" Vermin asked.

He pointed towards a roof a far distance away but was in clear sight of the Warriors hangout. He pointed to a coat and a balcony which had a garage on it. It clearly showed a window that was open that faced the Hangout.

"Let's head over there then." Ajax stated.

Back at the Hangout Swan was drinking his beer and sitting on a stool, he was leaning against a table that was the right height for the stool. He sat in the corner, beside him was the flower Mercy had picked up on the train after the prom couples had accidentally dropped it. Next to it was her black coat that she told him she had stolen to keep her warm.

He wiped away a tear from his face, he didn't want any Warriors to see him like this, he headed down to the gym below, and down there he found Lynx and Rhino.

"Warlord." Lynx nodded.

"Lynx can you go around the shops to get our annual pay, Rhino join him yeah," Swan said. "I can't risk losing any solid fighters like you guys."

"Thanks Warlord." Lynx said. They both left, Rhino accidentally hit a table with his boot as he rushed outside. He picked it up and place back on it the flower and coat that Swan had left there.

Swan turned to the punching bag, closed his fists then started beating on it.

In his mid he started hearing Mercy's voice.

See that guy over there, he's after you and he has some guys with him.

Hey what about me?

Friday nights are always good, but Saturdays nights are better.

In the darkness he sees Sting's face.

"Time to die WARRIOR!"

Swan woke up screaming, he is panting there is sweat covering his face.

"What the fuck!" Swan screams.

The door opens, Snow is there.

"Yo man you ok?" He asks.

Swan wipes his face, he looks up at Snow.

"Yeah man, any word?" Swan asks.

"Nothing yet however Edge told us that he has sent his best Scout over to Hells Kitchen but he came back with a black eye in crutches." Snow replied. "The whole area is blocked off, no cops go up there anymore so there is no way to get up there."

"Shit." Swan says. "What is the time?"

"Um 5 in the afternoon."

"Has Ajax come back yet?"

"Yeah Cowboy is here now."

Cowboy came in, Swan stood up, his jeans were already on so all he had to do was put on his jacket.

"Hey Swan." Cowboy said. "We found were the sniper too his shot."

"Yeah where?" Swan asks.

"The flat next to the arcade, the tall one has a garage on top," Cowboy relies. "There is a window there which faces the Hangout where the guy got shot perfectly."

"All right."

"Trouble is there is I passed that way when I came here, the only way that guy could get down from there and out of here is if he took a car."

"Why not subway?"

"The last train left 10 minutes before the shooting and Ajax was on it, but heres the real mystery there was no car, no bus goes that way. It would have been hard to get a high powered rifle out of that building with out looking conspicuous and we asked Johnny boy who owns the flats he says no one had left or come in."

Swan leant against the wall. "So he has been there a while then."

"Yeah, Vermin thinks these Rogues have been planning this for weeks now."

Swan walked over to Cowboy. "All right I want that building quarantined, anyone who leaves check them."

"Sure Warlord."

Cowboy made his way out of the room, Swan slumped onto a chair, the empty beer bottles were piling up. He keeps asking himself the same question why isn't he going after them. Trouble is he is now Warlord, every decision he makes must be for the gang, Cleon did it and he was the best, now Swan was losing faith, the Rogues outnumbered the Warriors, better fighters as the stories from the DJ go, this was insane. He opened another bottle and kept thinking about his dream, he slammed the bottle down.

The only one who is about to die he thought, is going to be Sting.

Ajax and Cochise were keeping watch outside the building, it had been a day now. Ajax was tired and getting annoyed, Cochise was bored.

"Man i can't believe Swan has us doing babysitting." Ajax says, they are opposite the building sitting on a bench.

"Yeah sides it isn't baby sitting brother it is called keeping watch." Cochise replied.

"Yeah well it sounds the same to me man." Ajax said.

Just then a car pulled up outside the building, Cochise nudges Ajax and they make their way over there. Ajax tried to make out the drivers face, the driver was lighting a cigarette, he turned to the Warriors. A man carrying a case came running out of the building, Ajax and Cochise started to run towards the car.

"Come on Cochise lets get them!" Ajax cried, however Cochise had slowed down and picked some thing up.

The driver got out of the car opened the door for the man, pulled out a revolver and fired at Ajax. The bullets missed twice however the third one hit his arm. Ajax fell to the floor bleeding but not out.

Just then a Molotov went flying past his head, it hit the car before the man could get in. It exploded on impact. The driver was dead however the man who had ran out of the building was still alive, he got up, dropped his bag and made a runner.

"Cochise get him!" Ajax cried.

Cochise was off in a shot, the man wasn't as fast as Cochise, when he tried to jump over the fence he was slow, too slow Cochise was quick, the fence was easy to jump over for him. Cochise got behind the man and tackled him, the man put his hand to his mouth.

"All right you dirty mother you are coming with me you hear!" Cochise says as he stands over him.

However the man didn't answer him, he didn't make a move, he just lay there. His eyes were open but no emotion showed. Cochise pushed the hand away from the man mouth, several pills fell away instantly.

"Poison." Cochise said.

Ajax had caught up with Cochise, he was out of breath.

"What the hell is this Cochise?" He asked.

"The mother put poison in him before i could get any answers." Cochise replied.

"Swan isn't gonna like this." Ajax says.

Back at the hangout Swan is laying waste to the punching bag, earlier the Warriors had a unexpected visit from the Gladiators however he personally saw to it they never returned again, in the heat of the battle Rembrandt got knocked out and is now resting up and Cowboy took out the Gladiators Warchief, at a cost of having his leg busted but he was being looked at by the streets best doctor McArthur. Who had come over to talk to Swan.

"You all right son you look down." He asked.

Swan was punching the bag, the bag had rips on it, his knuckles were bleeding.

"It is nothing it is just a scratch." Swan replies.

"I wouldn't say that those knuckles need tending Swan." McArthur continues, Swan let him take a look at them. He didn't know what it was with this doctor, unlike others he wasn't scared of the Warriors, in fact many saw him as a father figure, and Swan on the other hand saw him as a mentor.

"Do you know what you are going to do yet my friend?" McArthur says as he wraps a cloth around the hand.

"Yeah I know." Swan replies, he had had this conversation earlier with him, he had made his mind up.

"Do you know the costs?" McArthur continues.

"I am going alone." Swan replies.

"Well at least that explains the knuckles."

Swan notices Priest making his way towards them, he leans against a pole and looking towards Swan.

"Warlord Ajax has news." He says, he takes a look at McArthur and then to Swan.

"Good send him down." Swan replies.

"Make sure this decision of yours is better good than bad son," McArthur says. "Don't make a move that could leave you hanging out to dry."

"Thanks and don't worry." Swan replies.

McArthur made his way out of the room, Ajax and Cochise came carrying a body.

"This mother poisoned himself." Cochise says, he looks stricken.

"They didn't want him talking sides this isn't a Rogue." Ajax adds.

"How do you know?" Swan asks.

"On his arm he has a tattoo of a bullet with a American flag wrapped around it. Only army officials have those." Ajax answers. "War heroes, expert soldiers quite literally the best."

"So the Rogues have contacts in the army now?" Swan continues.

"Looks like it." Ajax replies.

"What are we gonna do Warlord." Priest asks behind Ajax and Cochise.

"There is no we only me." Swan answers, he takes a look at the man on the floor.

"You what?" Ajax asks.

"Im going to Hells Kitchen alone, find Mercy get here out of there." Swan replies, he rummages through the man clothes.

"Oh hell o son we are going with you ya hear?" Cochise cries.

"No, anybody who goes up there will get killed or worse." Swan replies. He takes out a .44 Magnum out of the man jacket. "I have a plan."

"What?" Ajax asks. "Get killed."

"No, im gonna call Sting out." Swan says.

"How will that get you Mercy?" Priest asks.

"I'll trade." Swan says, he stand up and make his way towards the exit.

"Not on you own you are not." Ajax calls after him.

"Look everyone here is with you man." Priest says. The other three turn to him. "When you lot was up at the Bronx the boys wanted to go up there and get you lot and bring you back down here, I stopped them."

The three stand still, Swan's brain is bustling with ideas but no answers.

"Fine make the War call we are heading up to Hells Kitchen. "

An hour later all of the Warriors are at the Hangout waiting for Swan to give them the details.

"All right soldiers!" Swan cries. They all shut up.

"You have all heard what the Rogues have done to us, kidnapped us , framed us, gotten our asses in more trouble every day." He continues. "Now I say we fight back, the reason I haven't done anything for the two days is because I didn't think the Warriors were ready, if I was ready for this fight. These are the heavy stuff now ok anybody who wants to stay can stay, all those going…"

Swan pauses he lets what he says sink in.

"But hose who are coming with me to fight back, will be remembered, those who will come with me to Hells Kitchen to take back everything they took from us will be remembered, for in this crazy gang worls of take and blood, you will be remembered for doing the right thing, something that isn't seen mostly in our world, we may be seen as some group of punks that just know how to beat someone up and steal but I don't think so, I see 120 soldiers who are the best and know what is right and will fight for it."

The Warriors yelled their commitment to Swan, he smiled, he didn't expect them to be so committed to this fight, they were not a group of thugs like the Boppers, they were not a group of cowards like the Orphans, and these were a group of soldiers who knew what is right and will fight for it.

It was 6 pm, Swan had called a meeting with the Warriors three big allies, the Gramercy Riffs and the Saracens, their Warlords Edge and Masai. They had all come, with their armies to Coney Island to discuss a battle plan, Swan had told him the reason why they shot Cyrus.

"So they shot a leader of the cities greatest leader because of a grudge." Masai said angrily, his beer glass in his hand smashed under his impressive strength.

"I always knew there was something up with those Rogues," Edge said, he was leaning back in his chair his arms crossed. "I mean we have had our fights before but I never took Sting to kidnap someone just to get at someone."

"Well we did kill his brother Luther, remember?" Swan said calmly, this was the calmest he had been all week, he was glad that he was finally doing something other than beating up a punching bag and drinking and having those nightmares.

"Little shrimp had it coming, Swan I am behind you." Masai replied. He stood up right, since he had become leader of the Riffs he had made the Riffs more powerful than ever before and Swan was glad to see it. "We owe you one."

"Hell those Rogues have gone too far this time stealing your girl friend like that we Saracens said we will have your back and so we do." Edge got up as well and shook Swan's hand.

"We will head up now." Swan said.

And so the Riffs who numbered over five hundred and the Saracens who had three hundred men with the Warriors hundred and twenty soldiers headed to Hells kitchen. The Warriors soldiers led by Snow and Cowboy on the bus and Swan, Ajax, Cochise, Rembrandt, West, Vermin, Race and Priest headed up there by train, it was their job to get their ahead of the others and make sure the area was secure for the others. The Saracens accompanied the Warriors as they had no transport and the Riffs had a assortment of different cars, bikes and buses.

Swan's troop got onto the train, Ajax and Cochise sat nearest the door, Swan stood up, the rest sat down. It was eight in the afternoon, the summer sky was darkening, and far off clouds were covering New York City.

"Looks like a storms coming." Rembrandt said, his eyes gleaming to the window.

"Good." Swan replies slowly, his eyes were slow, he was looking at something that the others couldn't see, in his mind it was what he wanted to see.

"Better catch you rest Warlord." Vermin says from the back. "We all need our strength you especially."

Swan sat down apart from the Warriors, he closed his eyes and fell into an endless sleep. He dreamed of the day he and Mercy were alone on the beach, he was battered and bruised and she had a cut on her lip she had gotten from a Punk, Swan remembered her pushing Rembrandt out of the way then being hit herself by a big Punk then Swan had rushed the door and pushed him away from her.

They are walking along the beach, they head back to his apartment, he goes to open the door, then a hand reaches out and strangles him, the hand holds him high off of the ground, he looks behind him to see Mercy beaten up by 3 Rogues.

Then the hand holds him over a skyscraper, the face reveals to be Stings, he is laughing his laugh, his smile the devils, Swan remember his words as he speaks them.

"Time to die Warrior."

He then pulls out a revolver and holds it to Swans face.

"Swan yo Swan we are here!" Shouts Ajax.

Swan wakes up in a jolt, they are all here, Swan picks himself up slowly, the train has topped so they make their way out. As they make their way up the steps Swan sees five Rogues standing at the exit.

"Well look here boys." Says a tall one, a knife in his hand, the others had an assortment of weapons, baseball bats, pipes, crowbars the works.

"Take them." Swan commands and the Warriors rush the Rogues, the one with the knife throws the knife and it just misses Swan, he then rams the Rogue against the floor and starts to pummel into the floor, less than 5 seconds the Rogue is bleeding badly and isn't moving. Swan notices a baseball roll towards him, he picks it up and smack another Rogue hard in the face.

The Rogues are out, Swan looks at his Warriors, they are all there except one.

"Where is Race?" Swan asks.

The Warriors look confused, Swan runs back to the exit, there is Race at the bottom of the stairs, a knife in his neck, his eyes are not moving.

The other Warriors run over to Swan, Swan holds Priest back.

"What is it man what is it?" Priest shouts, Priest and Race were good friends, practically brothers.

"Calm down man you are going to bring the whole damn Rogue army on us." Swan commanded, but Priest wouldn't stop, he broke free of Swan and ran to Race, Swan walked down beside him, Priest wasn't crying, he never cried, he wasn't moving, Swan stood over him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Im going to kill them all." Priest says to Swan, he doesn't make eye contact, he doesn't cry, he doesn't have to, in their world it was unheard of but Swan could tell Priest was not going to be the same after this.

"We will friend, for Race." Swan replies.

"Give me a sec." Priest says.

"We cant leave him here." Swan starts.

"Don't you touch him!" Priests shouts.

Swan waits five minutes, he then asks Ajax and Cochise to carry Race up to the streets and find a place to leave him, they do so, Priest doesn't leave his side all the time.

The rest of the army had arrived, Priest had cleaned himself up, on his arm he wore Race's armband, he told everyone the reason he wore it was for good luck as it was a parting favour from Race's mother.

"Yo man where is Race?" Snow asks as they meet up.

"Don't ask." Priest replies.

Edge and Masai make their way over to Swan.

"You ready?" Masai asks.

"Yeah." Swan replies.

"All right the Rogues at 300 soldiers but they are all armed and all good." Edge states.

"Doesn't matter now." Swan replies. "They started this, we will end it, no allies just us three, they screwed over the Riffs, messed with the Saracens and what they have done to the Warriors is uncalled for, whatever happens Mercy must be saved."  
"Fair enough but we want Sting." Masai replies.

"Yeah that guy has taken things to far now and we will end it, we should have done so years ago." Edge says.

Swan nods, all of them were now getting ready to fight, suddenly from down the street 300 Rogues all armed come marching, at their head Sting marches with Mercy grabbed by the hair in his hand, in his other hand a revolver.

"Mercy." Swan whispers, Ajax and Snow grabs Swan as he makes his way forward.

"Come on brother hold back he might kill her then all this would be for nothing." Snow says.

"Yeah so don't be a pussy and let him have his say." Ajax exclaims.

Sting marches down the road, Edge and Masai make their forward to him, Swan follows.

"I want to make a trade." Sting shouts. The revolver in his hand glistens in the darkness, the street lights are the only light left in Hells kitchen.

"What?" Edge asks.

"Simple." Sting says with a sneer of evil plastered over his face. "The girl for Swan, me versus him one on one."

Masai steps forward to block out Swan.

"You aint getting away that easy punk." He says.

"Yeah well if one of you makes a move towards me and the sniper who has you bald head locked in his sights will fire a bullet through those nice glasses of yours."

Masai stepped back, Edge made his way forward.

"Why don't you fight me Sting?" He asks. "Thought you would want me more than any one else."

"Oh no Edge all I want is Swan." Sting replied. "Well Warrior what do you say?"

Swan stepped forward, in his hand a knife, he drops it in front of Sting.

"Lose the gun and hand over the girl." Swan states.

He does and Mercy runs into Swans arms, they part a final kiss.

"Please Swan stay with me please please!" She stutters.

"No I have to do this." Swan replies, he gives her his jacket. "You wanted it didn't you."

Mercy took the jacket, her eyes glisten with tears, she puts the jacket close to her chest. Swan turns back to Sting.

"Ready?" Sting asks.

"Lets go." Swan replies.

Masai looked from Swan to Mercy, then to Sting then back to Mercy.

"Why did he give you his vest?" He asks.

"First time we met I asked for one of the Warriors jackets." She replied, the vest she clutched safely to her chest.

"Get her out of here!" Swan shouted, him and Sting were still having their stared down.

"Jamal get her to a safe place." Masai commanded.

"Come on then Sting." Swan whispers.

"You got it Warrior." Sting replied, his devil smile still played on his face, he took off his shirt and Rogue jacket. "Lets make it a fair fight eh?"

The two men rushed each other, Sting sent a hard right which Swan caught, he pulled Sting to him then head butted him, Sting then pushed his head underneath Swan armpit then pulled him over Stings back.

Swan then picked himself up but Sting quickly kicked him in the face which sent him flying. Swan fell back to the floor, Sting pounced onhim, with a continuous array of punched to the face.

"SWAN!" Came Mercy's voice.

Swan spit out a bit of blood, why is she still here.

"Ha once im done with you boy im going after her im glad she is here to see this." Sting whispers into Swans ear.

"Swan turned his beaten, bruised, bleeding face to Sting. He pushed Sting off of him, he stood up slowly. Sting sent a hard right to Swan's face, he was still standing, Sting went to send another punch to the face, Swan blocked it, Swan sent a hard left into Stings gut, he clasped his hands together. He sent them into Stings gut.

"I!" He shouts at him.

He sent his two crunched fists together into the back of Stings head.

"WILL!"

He sent them to Stings right side of his face hard, Sting was somehow still standing.

"KILL!"

He sent his crunched fists to Stings left side of his face.

"YOU!" Swan shouted finally while he sent his two conjoined fists into Stings face in a double upper cut which sent Stings flying onto his back.

The two armies were left staggered, Swan fell to one knee. Mercy came running to him, she hugged him and he hugged back.

Masai and Edge stepped forward, Ajax, Snow and Cowboy made their way to Swan to pick him up. Priest also made his way towards Swan but walked past him, he walked to Sting.

He picked up the knife that Swan had thrown to the floor at the start of the fight.

"Priest!" Vermin shouts.

The Warriors turned to Priest he was hovering over Sting, the knife in his hand, just then the Rogue army came running to avenge their fallen leader.

Snow ran to Priest grabbed him in a full nelson, the knife fell out of his hand.

"RIFFS!" Masai cried.

"YEAH RIGHT!" The Riffs shouted back and they ran to the Rogues.

"Mouse send them in!" Edge cried. "Swan should I take command of your soldiers?"

"Yeah man uh do it, kill them all." Swan replied slowly.

"Warriors with me!"

Snow and Priest were still grappling.

"Calm down man." Snow exclaimed.

"Get off me Snow I said get off!" Priest cried, he sent his leg to sweep Snows legs, Snow fell to the ground. Ajax however had made his way over and punched Priest hard in the face.

"Wimp." He says slowly.

Snow and Ajax then make their way over to the big fight, the Rogues were losing badly, many of them were dead already but they were armed well.

Just then, Sting slowly crawls over to the knife Priest had dropped earlier, unnoticed he picked it up and aimed for Swan. Around him there was Mercy and Cowboy, they were tending his wounds, they hadn't noticed him pick himself up and getting ready to throw the knife.

"Die you fucker!" He shouts.

Cowboy and Mercy turn around to see Sting throwing the knife, the knife sweeps past cowboys out stretched arm in his desperate attempt to stop the dagger. Past Mercy's black hair, into Swan shoulder, right next to the heart.

"NO!" Cowboy screams. He turned to Sting, who was smiling his evil smile. "Im gonna kill you!"

Cowboy ran at Sting, he sent a hard right hand into Stings face who fell to the floor, Cowboy jumped on him but only to have Sting smack him in the face then turned the tide by smashing Cowboys face into the concrete. Sting then slowly got up and limped over to Swan and Mercy.

"Merrr…cy." Swan whispers, Mercy looked at him, he is slowly pulling out the knife in his shoulder, he pulls out the knife completely, blood gushes out. He slowly hands it ot Mercy, Sting is right behind them now he hasn't noticed the knife, one fatal mistake.

"Come here you who…" he starts but never finishes his sentence. Mercy had stabbed Sting in his chest.

Sting fell to the floor, dead before his blood soaked body hit the concrete.

Mercy turns back to Swan, she uses his jacket to block the blood gapping out.

"Mercy…" Swan whispers.

"No Swan don't try to speak." She replies.

Swans eyes slowly close, the darkness weeps over him.

"Swan I love you."

Swans eyes open to a white room surrounding him, there are doctors on each side and a elderly gentle man sitting next to him reading a bible. Swan turned to him, it was McArthur.

"Morning son." He says.

"Where is everybody?" Swan asks.

"Ajax, Snow and Mercy have gone for coffee."

"And Cowboy?"

"Look beside you."

Swan looks to his other side, there next to him is Cowboy, eyes closed breathing through a machine.

"Damn." Swan said.

"Well in all well done son." McArthur says behind.

Swan turns back to him. "Why?"

"You saved your girl, with the minimum amount of casualties."

"Race is dead, anyone else?" Swan asks.

"Terrance, Priest has gone off somewhere."

"Terrance is dead?"

"Yes, Rembrandt found him after the battle ended, the cause was beaten to death."

"Oh god. All this violence and for what."

"I believe it was because the mans brother was killed."

"They shot Cyrus to get rid of us and get back what Sting lost with the Saracens." Swan replied.

"Yes Edge told me the story."

Swan took a deep breath, he looked into a apparent nothingness.

"Why aren't I dead?" He cries.

"it is isn't you time son."

"He got Cyrus, Fox, Race and Terrance and other unnamed killed out of a rivalry and jealousy."

"And revenge."

"No not revenge." Came a sweet voice from behind the two.

"Ah Mercy hello." McArthur says. "Il take my leave."

"Thank you, Swan he didn't want revenge."

"How do you know?"

"I was held captive at his hangout he kept having fits where he would beat up and smash everything he could get his hands on, he would hurt me more and more every day, he wanted to be you Swan, it sounds crazy I know but he wanted you dead because he had heard so much from you he thought he was like you and if he killed you he would be made right again."

Swan thinks over in his mind, Cyrus being shot, the Warriors split up, Fox dead, Terrance Race dead all dead.

"At least it is over eh?" Mercy asks.

"No it will never be over." Swan states. He turned to her. "There will be more and more every day I am not having you jeopardised like that ever again."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going to take off, McArthur's brother has a farm in Texas we can go there."

"A farm hell no."

"Im trying to do the right thing here."

"Hey im a Warrior now right, and with you guarding me I know no one will ever touch me when I have the Warriors to back us up."

"Do you really believe in that."

"Yeah I do."

Swan and Mercy walk out of the hospital, standing there in a line are the remaining Warriors from the meeting. Ajax, Snow, Rembrandt, Vermin and Cochise.

"How is Cowboy?" Vermin asks.

"Still in bed but the Doctors say he will be all right by next week." Mercy replies.

"What do we do now Warlord?" Rembrandt asks.

Swan takes in a deep breath.

"We do what we always have done, warriors for life." Swan says. The Warriors cheer their approval and they head back to the Hangout.


End file.
